


Non si parla con gli sconosciuti

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Everything, First Meetings, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Young Will, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal ha l'abitudine di guidare di notte.





	Non si parla con gli sconosciuti

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei solo ricordarvi che sono la persona più felice del mondo se questa storia vi rallegra e vi piace, ma è una storia e su carta deve rimanere.  
> Fare sesso non protetto in generale è una brutta idea. Con uno sconosciuto è veramente da stupidi.
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [Non si Parla con gli Sconosciuti - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/176439649805/non-si-parla-con-gli-sconosciuti-leniam)

Anni di caccia l’avevano reso attento, rapido, efficiente.

Di rado aveva commesso errori e, in quelle volte in cui era successo, la fortuna era sopraggiunta in suo favore.

Quindi non aveva davvero bisogno delle tenebre per muoversi, ma aveva scoperto che nelle tenebre si nascondevano le vittime migliori.

Da quando viveva a Baltimora, non da molto, solo qualche mese, i giri notturni in auto erano diventati un piacevole rito dopo le ore trascorse seduto sulla sedia ad ascoltare le persone parlare dei loro problemi, delle loro fantasie impronunciabili, dei loro demoni.

Quello era il suo momento per vivere ciò che non poteva raccontare a nessuno psichiatra, ciò che raccontava solo a se stesso da tempo immemorabile.

Non era detto che avrebbe trovato la preda, non accadeva sempre. Ma se l’avesse trovata e si fosse presentato il momento opportuno, allora avere un’auto a disposizione si sarebbe rivelato anche utile.

La strada era sgombra e proseguiva dritta, illuminata da pochi lampioni qui e lì.

Hannibal non accelerò, si godette il rumore del motore della Bentley a fare da sottofondo a quel meraviglioso gioco di luci e ombre sull’asfalto. Un chiosco chiuso con l’insegna al neon spenta, un distributore di benzina self service, un cartellone che pubblicizzava una marca di birra. La strada mai percorsa prima cominciò a risultargli gradita per l’assoluta stasi che la permeava.

E pazienza se non c’era nessuna possibile vittima all’orizzonte; non aveva mai cacciato per necessità. La caccia era un piacere. E solo se la preda era quella giusta.

La vita notturna di quella parte della città, che quasi sembrava campagna, si riduceva ad un cervo ogni tanto adocchiato in lontananza; uno di questi lo incuriosì, perché sembrava più grosso del normale e sembrava che lo stesse fissando.

Riportò gli occhi sulla strada per vedere che c’era qualcuno in piedi al centro. E coi fari spenti non l’aveva visto a tempo debito. Suonò il clacson inchiodando con l’auto. E quel pazzo al centro della carreggiata non si spostò di un millimetro.

Accese i fari, sterzò, e mentre finiva fuori dalla carreggiata, sull’erba a lato, colse i gesti della persona che aveva appena evitato di ammazzare; aveva le mani nei capelli.

Constatò che la macchina era a posto, che lui era illeso. Hannibal tolse la cintura e uscì dall’auto.

Fu raggiunto da un ragazzo che scuoteva la testa e le mani insieme. Gesticolava, toccandosi le orecchie. Congiunse le mani di fronte al volto come in preghiera. Chiuse gli occhi.

“Non ci senti?” chiese Hannibal, dandosi dello sciocco subito dopo.

Attese che il ragazzo tornasse a guardarlo e poi anche lui si indicò un orecchio. “Non senti?” ripeté.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, fece un inchino, si mise una mano sul petto.

“Perché stavi in mezzo alla strada?”

Il ragazzo lo indicò, poi si indicò la bocca scuotendo la testa e poi fece il gesto di scrivere su una mano.

“Non leggi nemmeno le labbra, perfetto,” Hannibal si spolverò i vestiti. “Senti,” disse solo per dar voce ai suoi pensieri, “Nessuno si è fatto male, quindi possiamo chiudere qui,” alzò le mani come a liberare il ragazzo da ogni obbligo e si voltò verso l’auto.

Sentì battere le mani dietro di sé, poi fu tirato per la giacca.

“Non ti conviene comportarti da maleducato, ragazzo,” considerò Hannibal prima di voltarsi verso lo sconosciuto. “Il fatto che non ti abbia investito con la macchina non ti mette al sicuro da…” si voltò e se lo ritrovò di fronte. “Tutto il resto,” concluse.

La luce dei fari posteriori dell’auto rivelò un ragazzo sui vent’anni, dai morbidi ricci castani, gli occhi blu e le labbra rosee. Solo una lieve ombra grigia sul labbro superiore e sulle guance. Un bianco sorriso sfoderato. A Hannibal ricordò una delle tante rappresentazioni di Narciso, di Paride, di Eros, di Adone.

O di tutti e quattro insieme, in un miscuglio che aveva portato ad una bellezza superiore. Guardò il giovane forse un secondo di troppo, mancando i gesti che gli stava facendo, ma gli occhi e le sopracciglia compivano un lavoro di espressività incredibile: sapeva farsi comprendere anche senza gesticolare.

E comunque stava indicando l’auto, quindi era chiaro che cosa volesse da lui.

Hannibal considerò rapido cosa rimaneva della nottata, cosa ci avrebbe perso da questa situazione e, all’ennesimo gesto di preghiera del ragazzo, annuì invitandolo a salire sulla Bentley.

Il giovane saltellò sul posto e sparì all’interno dell’auto in un baleno.

“Ok,” disse Hannibal seguendolo.

 

Con poche manovre Hannibal riportò l’auto sulla carreggiata, la fermò di nuovo. Si sporse verso il cruscotto, non mancando di notare il movimento del ragazzo che premette la schiena contro il sedile.

Hannibal tirò fuori dal portaoggetti un vecchio blocco per gli appunti che con un po’ di fortuna doveva avere qualche pagina bianca; infatti la trovò al centro. Si sfilò una penna dal taschino.

“Il tuo nome,” disse indicandolo. Il bel viso del ragazzo si distese in un sorriso. Scosse la testa.

Hannibal scrisse _il tuo nome?_ sul foglio e glielo mostrò. Di nuovo la stessa reazione.

Ebbe un attimo di smarrimento, con tutta probabilità chiaro al ragazzo che si scusò di nuovo con quel suo breve inchino del capo. Poi Hannibal si risolse a valutare possibili due opzioni: o il ragazzo non sapeva leggere o non conosceva l’inglese.

Scrisse _Hannibal_ sul foglio, glielo mostrò, e poi si indicò il petto.

Le sopracciglia del ragazzo si arcuarono e la bocca formò una O infantile di sorpresa e realizzazione improvvisa.

Sul foglio scrisse _Will_ e nient’altro. Poi gli sorrise di nuovo.

 

 

Chiedergli dove doveva andare sembrò superfluo a Hannibal; la fatica fatta per conoscere il nome del ragazzo stabiliva una totale incapacità a comprendere qualsiasi domanda anche posta in forma scritta. Cominciò a guidare, dando per scontato che Will sapesse bene quali erano i suoi problemi a farsi capire e che non pretendesse di essere letto nel pensiero.

“Curiosa nottata, Will,” gli disse guardando la strada. “Davvero curiosa.”

Il giovane stava osservando il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino alla sua destra. Si stava sfregando le mani l’una contro l’altra e solo allora Hannibal si rese conto che era vestito con abiti troppo leggeri per quel periodo dell’anno e che era probabile che stesse congelando.

Alzò il riscaldamento in auto.

Il giovane non aveva nulla con sé ed era molto difficile da leggere; non emanava odori riconducibili a qualcosa di specifico, un luogo di appartenenza, una vita di qualche tipo. Non faceva uso di droghe né appariva come qualcuno che era vissuto per strada o che stava viaggiando. Forse poteva giusto essere affamato.

“Non devo certo preoccuparmi che tu vada in giro a raccontare di avermi incontrato per strada a quest’ora,” mormorò Hannibal. Will si voltò a guardarlo e si stupì di vederlo parlare. “E anche se lo facessi non sarebbe un problema.”

L’espressione del ragazzo continuava ad essere amabile e fiduciosa.

Hannibal rimise gli occhi sulla strada, “Nessuno deve averti insegnato che chiedere passaggi agli sconosciuti è pericoloso.”

Forse per rendergli chiaro che era inutile parlare in sua direzione, il giovane si appoggiò con il capo al finestrino e proseguì a guardare fuori.

“Con tutte le cose che potevano capitarti, sei finito proprio sulla mia strada. Questo ha dell’assurdo, permettimi di dirtelo.”

Hannibal non aveva mai avuto l’abitudine di parlare da solo, ma la sensazione che stava avendo nell’esprimersi ad alta voce di fronte a questo ragazzo era una piacevole variazione a quelle che erano le sue sedute psichiatriche.

Hannibal aveva la sua personale psichiatra Bedelia che lo ascoltava due volte alla settimana, dalle cinque alle sei, bicchiere di vino compreso alla fine della seduta. Ma non c’era nulla di sé che Hannibal potesse raccontarle.

Sedute buttate al vento, non aveva mai capito bene a quale scopo.

Ora poteva parlare, dire qualunque cosa.

Le orecchie che lo ascoltavano, oh, deliziose orecchie, c’era da precisarlo, non avrebbero ascoltato, ma sarebbero state accarezzate comunque dalle sue parole.

Si sarebbe potuto accontentare.

“Sto pensando che se solo non avessi avuto questa tua disabilità,” disse Hannibal, “Avrei potuto attendere che tu fossi abbastanza scortese da diventare appetibile. Ma immagino che qualunque cosa tu possa fare di seccante non sia colpa tua, nelle tue condizioni. Ancora una volta, la tua è fortuna.”

Al semaforo rosso si fermò, nonostante l’incrocio fosse del tutto deserto.

Da sopra la spalla Will guardò il volante e poi verso il semaforo. Di nuovo sorrise in direzione di Hannibal e stavolta Hannibal gli sorrise di rimando.

“Cos’è, mi hai appena lodato per aver rispettato il codice della strada?” rise divertito, “Chissà come saresti fiero di me nel sapere che per dare un passaggio a te stasera ho risparmiato una vita. Sto risparmiando anche la tua, ma non è proprio corretto metterla giù in questo modo. Non era sicuro che trovassi una vittima e anche tu non sembri rientrare nelle possibilità. Diciamo che potenzialmente saresti seduto nell’auto di un assassino che questa notte non è stato fortunato,” il capo si girò d’istinto per concludere la frase, accarezzò Will con lo sguardo, “Beh, almeno non fortunato nel modo consueto.”

Will dovette accorgersi di qualcosa appena passato nei suoi occhi, perché si mosse sul sedile, sfregando i palmi delle mani sulle cosce e distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato.

“Non preoccuparti, non ti agitare, le uniche occasioni in cui non chiedo il permesso sono quelle in cui uccido, in tutti gli altri casi, credo che tu sia più in pericolo lì fuori che qui con me,” Hannibal svoltò e si trovarono all’improvviso in mezzo al traffico, “Soprattutto con il viso che ti ritrovi.”

Alla fine erano davanti a casa sua e Hannibal parcheggiò per mancanza di alternative. Spense l’auto e alzò i palmi al cielo.

“Quindi?” chiese verso Will.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia.

“La vedi quella?” indicò l’edificio alla destra del ragazzo, “Quella è casa mia. Io sono arrivato,” fece un gesto con le mani come a dire _QUI_. Poi di nuovo alzò i palmi al cielo ed indicò lui.

“Dove vuoi andare? Vuoi che riaccendo l’auto e ti porto da qualche altra parte? Però devi spiegarmi dove,” per essere più o meno chiaro rimise in moto l’auto.

Will gli afferrò il braccio che stava riavviando il motore, scosse la testa e una mano.

“Ti va bene qui? Sicuro?”

Hannibal annuì con un alzata di spalle e uscì dall’auto, seguito dal ragazzo. Girò intorno alla Bentley e offrì la mano a Will. “Allora buon proseguimento.”

Will posò gli occhi sulla mano tesa e alzò la testa ancora verso di lui. La scosse. Si indicò e indicò la casa.

Perso a guardare le labbra del ragazzo, due archi soffici che tremolavano pur non emettendo suoni, Hannibal non comprese subito i gesti.

Il giovane ripeté la coreografia e, per aggiungere qualcosa di impossibile da fraintendere, gli accarezzò un fianco, passando sotto al cappotto e sotto alla giacca. L’espressione, da curiosa e interessata, si trasformò in un sensuale invito col semplice abbassarsi delle palpebre e il rapido movimento di un sopracciglio verso l’alto.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra; Will osservò il gesto schiudendo le sue.

“Non sto per baciarti,” lo informò Hannibal. Ma era precisamente ciò che voleva fare.

Chi aveva tirato su?

Il ragazzo si prostituiva?

O aveva colto quegli involontari segnali che Hannibal doveva avergli lanciato in ogni singolo sguardo che gli aveva posato addosso?

Una delle due opzioni avrebbe fatto desistere Hannibal dal trascinarselo dentro casa?

Hannibal scosse lento la testa.

“Quanti anni ci separano, una trentina?” chiese Hannibal. Gli mise una mano su una guancia e col pollice gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore.

Anche quello… Importava?

Afferrò Will per un lembo del giubbotto e lo guidò verso casa. Aperta la porta lo spinse dentro con una delicata pressione della mano sulla schiena.

“Chissà se adesso riuscirai mai ad uscire da qui,” bisbigliò dietro di lui.

 

 

Si godette il breve spettacolo delle spalle del ragazzo che si liberavano della giacchetta. Il maglioncino blu si abbassò insieme alla camicia sotto scoprendo la parte di vertebre appena sotto alla nuca. Hannibal ne sentì il sapore sulla lingua, quando immaginò di tirarne delicatamente la pelle, mentre lo prendeva da dietro.

Non aveva voce perché era muto o non parlava in conseguenza del fatto che non poteva sentire?

Perché se era così avrebbe emesso dei suoni prima o poi e Hannibal era curioso di sentirli.

Andò a togliergli la giacca di mano e la mise sull’appendiabiti. Il gioco di sguardi che sarebbero stati costretti a fare per tutta la sera ebbe inizio in quel momento, quando Will sollevò di nuovo un sopracciglio e il mento insieme.

Gli afferrò i lembi del cappotto e glielo fece scivolare giù dalle spalle. Lo abbandonò a terra aprendo la mano che lo reggeva. Fece lo stesso con la sua giacca.

Quando ebbe di fronte a sé Hannibal in camicia si mostrò compiaciuto. Gli accarezzò il petto, lo afferrò per la cravatta e si avvicinò con le labbra alle sue solo il tempo di stuzzicarlo sfiorandolo e basta.

Era seduzione. Il ragazzo non gli stava dando qualcosa in cambio di qualcos’altro; era lì per quel motivo e si sarebbe preso ciò che voleva proprio come lui.

Infilò un dito nel nodo della cravatta e con due strattoni la aprì, tenne tra le dita i due lembi e camminò all’indietro trascinandolo con lui.

“Non sai nemmeno dove stai andando,” Hannibal gli sollevò il maglioncino e gli infilò le dita nel bordo dei pantaloni. Mentre camminava verso di lui lo guidava anche verso la sala. Si fermarono contro il divano e Will non ebbe più spazio per indietreggiare.

Hannibal lo sollevò di peso facendolo sedere sullo schienale e si mise tra le sue gambe. Will iniziò la lenta apertura dei bottoni della sua camicia. Tenne il mento basso, guardandolo di tanto in tanto roteando gli occhi, la bocca semiaperta e la punta della lingua che ci passava attorno per umettarla.

Arrivato ai bottoni in mezzo Hannibal gli afferrò le mani e cercò di baciarlo. Will scattò indietro con la testa e gli sorrise; un sorriso per cui Hannibal l’avrebbe afferrato dietro alla testa e gli avrebbe tolto il respiro con un bacio.

“Se non mi baci adesso impazzisco,” ammise Hannibal a se stesso ansimando.

La fronte di Will si corrugò in quell’espressione priva di consapevolezza che faceva apparire il suo viso più bello e le sue labbra più morbide.

“Ti prego,” respirò sulle sue labbra e poi lo vide allontanarsi sempre di più finché non finì ribaltato con la schiena sulla seduta divano, i piedi ancora appoggiati sullo schienale. Hannibal lo osservò da dov’era e non poté trattenere un sorriso quando lo vide lì disteso, i capelli ondulati attorno al viso e le braccia appoggiate sul petto scosso da una risata senza suono.

Bellissimo.

Hannibal finì di slacciarsi la camicia e la tirò fuori dai pantaloni. Slacciò i polsini. Non interruppe il contatto visivo e Will si godette lo spettacolo dal basso, con la testa inclinata da un lato e un dito che si arrotolava uno dei riccioli sopra all’orecchio.

Questo ragazzo, di cui nemmeno immaginava l’esistenza fino a due ore fa, l’avrebbe fatto inginocchiare ai suoi piedi, Hannibal cominciava a sospettare che se avesse continuato di questo passo avrebbe perso il controllo della situazione con uno schiocco di dita.

Gli accarezzò le gambe passando sotto i jeans. Tirò entrambe le scarpe e le buttò a terra. Gli tolse le calze.

Quando gli accarezzò la caviglia nuda e il dorso del piede Will tirò a sé la gamba incastrandola tra i cuscini. Hannibal girò attorno al divano e andò a sedersi per terra, con le spalle contro i cuscini e la testa vicino a quella di Will.

“Vediamo se riesci a scappare adesso,” gli disse afferrandogli i capelli.

Il ragazzo sussultò.

Con l’altra mano Hannibal tirò verso il basso il bordo del maglione scoprendogli il collo. Appoggiò la bocca aperta sulla pelle calda e delicata e la gola vibrò sotto alla sua lingua. Aveva un buon sapore che gli fece venire voglia di mordere e leccare. Succhiò, si spostò più in alto, succhiò sul mento, si spostò ancora e succhiò sotto il labbro inferiore.

Si fermò quando arrivò alla sua bocca; osservò sia l’ipnotico passaggio della lingua di Will sui denti, smania in attesa del bacio, sia l’impercettibile movimento della gola ad ogni respiro.

Will sollevò il capo e gli leccò un angolo della bocca.

“Voglio mangiarti,” mormorò Hannibal e Will riuscì a leccargli l’interno di una guancia mentre parlava.

Hannibal si abbassò su di lui con un verso di apprezzamento chiudendo la bocca su quel morbido labbro superiore. Il ragazzo rispose con un sospiro languido, lo accarezzò con la lingua e strinse la bocca attorno alla sua succhiandolo indolente.

Questa sua arrendevolezza e il fatto che non emetteva verbo erano le cose che stavano rapidamente portando Hannibal sull’orlo di un precipizio. Lo voleva come non aveva mai voluto niente così tanto in vita sua.

Chiuse le dita nella massa di capelli, si inginocchiò per sovrastarlo e approfondire il bacio. Strattonò la maglia in modo da far scivolare la mano sotto e toccare la pelle liscia del petto.

Continuò a baciarlo fino a perdere il senso del tempo; i suoi baci resero quella bocca silenziosa rossa, umida e più carnosa. Immaginare di scivolarci dentro e sentirla chiudersi stretta attorno a lui gli fece quasi perdere il controllo e desiderare una veloce conclusione a quella lenta tortura.

Ma si staccò da lui con due ultimi baci, scoccati in modo maldestro solo perché era un’impresa smettere. Tirò il bordo inferiore del suo maglioncino e glielo sfilò dalla testa. La camicia sotto si arrotolò scoprendo il ventre e i jeans bassi sulla vita mostrarono i muscoli inguinali.

“Levati questi vestiti adesso,” ringhiò Hannibal al suo orecchio; lo ghermì all’altezza del petto e il tessuto della camicia cedette un po’ sotto alla stretta.

Will sgusciò via un’altra volta, si contorse sul divano riuscendo a scendere e allontanarsi.

“Devo darti la caccia in giro per casa?” Hannibal rimase inginocchiato ai piedi del divano. Sapeva bene di avere sulla faccia il mix di due espressioni diverse: predatore e succube.

“Stai attento perché più lunga è la caccia, più lunga sarà la soddisfazione che mi prenderò alla fine,” continuò l’inutile monologo, nonostante sapesse bene che lo sguardo perso e ignaro del ragazzo fosse diventato quasi impossibile da sostenere. Hannibal si sentì in tutto e per tutto la preda.

Will indietreggiò fino alla parete. Non stava scappando, non stava nemmeno tornando sui suoi passi. Lo stava volutamente provocando.

Hannibal si alzò, aggirò solo il divano e si fermò dov’era. Will mise le mani dietro alla schiena, e la schiena contro il muro.

“Non parli e posso dirti qualunque cosa. Credimi, non sottovaluto l’attrattiva di questi tuoi pregi. Perché sei qui, eh?” Hannibal inclinò la testa, alzò il mento. Le mani abbandonate ai lati del corpo erano leggermente irrequiete. Voleva toccarlo, non l’aveva toccato abbastanza. “In quante case sei entrato senza sapere il rischio che stavi correndo?”

Will socchiuse gli occhi, sospirò annoiato, come fosse in attesa che il tizio biondo che muoveva tanto la bocca la smettesse di utilizzare la cavità per tali idiozie e cominciasse ad usarla meglio.

“Chissà se scendessi nel seminterrato quale sarebbe la tua reazione,” mormorò Hannibal muovendo un passo avanti. “Chissà se mi pregheresti di risparmiarti la vita e quali gesti useresti per farti comprendere.”

Hannibal si sfilò la camicia e la abbandonò sul divano.

“Toglila,” disse in direzione di Will indicando la sua, di camicia.

Will afferrò un lembo del suo indumento, lo scosse e alzò un sopracciglio.

“Sì, quella, toglila,” ripeté Hannibal annuendo.

Will fece _no_ con la testa e muovendo due dita gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. Lo indicò come a dire _se ci tieni tanto, fallo da solo_.

Hannibal fu su di lui con un paio di falcate, gli prese il capo tra le mani e leccò di nuovo la sua bocca prima di sprofondarci dentro.

Will gli afferrò i polsi con un flebile gemito. Hannibal poté sentire il sangue scorrergli lento fuori dal cervello; svelto lo liberò dalla camicia, lo prese per un braccio e lo voltò con la faccia al muro.

“Se non puoi dirmi cosa vuoi che ti faccia…” disse Hannibal sulla sua spalla. La morsicò. Will appoggiò la fronte sulla parete con un tenue “Mh”. “Allora sono costretto a decidere io per te.”

Lo abbracciò alla vita, si premette contro di lui, naso e bocca alla base della sua nuca; e proprio come aveva desiderato fin da quando Will aveva messo piede in casa sua, pizzicò tra i denti la pelle pregustando il momento in cui sarebbe stato suo.

“Mh!” un altro suono sfuggì a Will.

“Sentiamo se sai fare meglio di così.”

Lo spinse fino a raggiungere il tavolo da pranzo, gli mise una mano alla nuca e lo fece piegare in avanti. Will voltò il capo in modo che il suo profilo fosse visibile, Hannibal si abbassò a baciargli l’angolo della bocca scoperto.

“Se potessi parlare cosa diresti adesso? Mh?” gli accarezzò i capelli, forse con un filo di enfasi di troppo, gli tirò la testa indietro e Will aprì la bocca.

Era come guardare un film senza audio, l’espressione poteva essere di dolore come di piacere e Hannibal trovò squisita l’impossibilità di distinguere quale delle due fosse.

“Mi chiederesti di fare piano? Di essere gentile?” Hannibal lo baciò lungo la mandibola, inserì una gamba tra le sue costringendolo ad aprirle, poi spinse contro di lui al solo scopo di vederlo ondeggiare, mezzo sdraiato sulla superficie del tavolo, la bocca ancora aperta e gli occhi chiusi.

Hannibal si rialzò, lo spettacolo era altrettanto bello dall’alto. Con le mani appoggiate sulla curva dei suoi glutei lo obbligò a dondolare con altre due spinte più leggere.

Si sdraiò ancora sulla schiena del ragazzo, le mani si infilarono tra il tavolo e il suo corpo per andare a slacciargli i pantaloni. Sorrise. “Beh, non mi sembra che finora ti dispiaccia,” commentò al contatto con la sua erezione.

Depositò umidi baci lungo tutta la spina dorsale; nel mettersi in ginocchio alla sue spalle finì di spogliarlo togliendogli anche gli ultimi indumenti.

C’era un solo centimetro quadrato di quel ragazzo che non fosse assolutamente perfetto? La prima cosa che fece fu dare un morso gentile al centro di un gluteo. Will si mosse con un lamento impercettibile. Hannibal unì alla leggera pressione dei denti dietro, un lento massaggio davanti, afferrando il ragazzo con tutto il pugno. Non gli fu necessario guardare il giovane in faccia per capire se gradisse o meno, il tremore nelle gambe era sufficiente.

Si dedicò per molto tempo a carezze, baci, massaggi; lo penetrò con la lingua e con le dita, in un lungo e bagnato gioco di preparazione.

Lo portò all’orgasmo senza accorgersene se non quando il ragazzo tremò, il corpo scosso da forti brividi. A parte quello nessun suono dalle sue labbra che ne annunciasse il piacere.

Quando anche Hannibal giunse al limite sopportabile, prenderlo divenne tutto ciò che gli importava fare, fosse stata anche l’ultima azione della sua vita. Questa completa assenza all’appello di ogni suo altro istinto era cosa del tutto sconosciuta.

Cos’aveva questo ragazzo da averlo reso incapace di pensare?

Entrò in lui con una lentezza estenuante, ma eccitante. Hannibal non poteva pensare a qualcosa di più erotico di questo indecente incontro di carne. Sentì i muscoli di Will prima contrarsi attorno a lui in reazione all’invasione e poi cedere permettendogli di scivolare dentro; fu in quel momento che udì il primo suono, che poté definire tale, emesso dalla gola del ragazzo.

Era un verso roco, una vocale ansimata e trascinata, proprio come se ad emetterla fosse una persona incapace di udirsi. Ad Hannibal piacque tanto che ogni sua spinta successiva ebbe il solo scopo di fargli emettere quel suono ancora e ancora. Quando il movimento divenne frenetico fu Will ad allungare una mano dietro e posargliela sul ventre per farlo rallentare. La bocca che si apriva e chiudeva come se stesse cercando di dirglielo anche a parole.

Hannibal si abbassò prima a baciarlo, poi lo strinse, e venne mentre lo mordeva alla base del collo, sulla spalla, di nuovo sul collo. Will si accasciò sul tavolo con lui e per qualche secondo solo i loro respiri riempirono il vuoto della stanza.

Hannibal si puntellò sui gomiti per liberarlo di parte del suo peso. Strofinò il naso tra le sue scapole. “Non ho finito con te. Non ho neanche cominciato.”

 

Ad un certo punto si fermarono anche a mangiare qualcosa. Probabilmente i resti della cena del giorno prima. Mentre imboccava Will tra un bacio e l’altro, tutti e due nudi seduti sul tappeto della sala, Hannibal spiegò a Will cosa stava mangiando o meglio chi stava mangiando. Provò un brivido di piacere ad ogni boccone ingoiato da Will.

Lo prese per terra, guardandolo negli occhi, stavolta soffocando i pochi lamenti con una serie di baci. Lo prese seduto sul divano in un abbraccio che gli tolse il fiato.

Poi sotto la doccia lo assaggiò; famelico ridusse Will ad un gomitolo bagnato, sdraiato sulla superficie di marmo, un piede fuori dalla porta perché lo spazio era troppo ristretto. Aveva un buon sapore e così sfinito era ancora più eccitante. Hannibal l’avrebbe preso ancora e ancora.

A letto ci finirono solo più tardi, a terminare la loro notte con l’ennesimo incontro. Hannibal ebbe la sua bocca, questa volta, in un lento andirivieni dall’osceno rumore bagnato. “Mh. Ah,” i lamenti che di tanto in tanto provenivano da Will.

 

 

Il mattino entrò dalla fenditura della persiane con una luce non fastidiosa, ma abbastanza luminosa da costringere gli occhi ad aprirsi.

Hannibal mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra, il corpo più dolente che dopo un omicidio, le braccia quasi inutilizzabili.

Qualche secondo per riprendere coscienza del tutto e per tentare di mettersi a sedere. E si accorse che non poteva usare le braccia perché le aveva legate alla testata del letto.

Sentì dei passi felpati e poi Will saltò sul letto mettendoglisi sopra a cavalcioni.

Gli mostrò ciò che aveva in mano, il coltellino a falce preso dal cassetto della scrivania in sala; ne estrasse la lama e gliela puntò al collo.

“Buongiorno,” gli disse Will.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra prima che si sollevassero in un sorrisetto.

“Sei divertito?” chiese Will.

“Hai una bella voce,” fu il commento di Hannibal.

“E tu hai un gran bel seminterrato,” rispose Will. “Per uno della tua età hai un sacco di modi per tenerti impegnato,” gli appoggiò una mano sul petto. “E un sacco di energie,” si mosse allusivo sul punto in cui era seduto, approfittando del fatto che Hannibal fosse ancora nudo. Lui invece si era già rivestito.

“Mi hai davvero sfinito stanotte,” gli mormorò Will su una guancia, “Ho creduto che non mi avresti lasciato il tempo neanche di respirare figuriamoci di legarti al letto e gironzolare per casa…”

Era allegro e la sua voce esattamente come Hannibal l’aveva immaginata; profonda nonostante la giovane età, ferma e decisa. Non era affatto il ragazzo di ieri, irresistibile tentazione per la sua innocenza, questo era un diavolo che di innocente non aveva nulla e ciò nonostante tentatore allo stesso modo. Hannibal teneva i muscoli contratti, nel tentativo di contenere la sua emozione, di fronte a questa palesata dualità.

“Pensavo di tagliarti la gola in auto, ieri,” l’alito caldo di Will e le sue parole gli diedero i brividi. Will si accomodò sdraiato su di lui, puntellato su un gomito, con l’altra mano gli disegnava ghirigori sul petto con la punta del coltello. “Non per l’auto, non me ne frega niente dei tuoi soldi.”

“Solo per tagliarmi la gola,” Hannibal sorrise.

“Esatto, sai… Niente di personale. Funziono così,” Will roteò il coltello in un gesto noncurante, “Ma poi hai cominciato a parlare, in auto, e si è fatto interessante.” Will spalancò gli occhi per sottintendere quanto fosse stato interessante il discorso.

“Voglio dire, amico… Hannibal,” dimostrò di ricordarsi il nome accennato la sera prima, “Tu sei… Me… Ma all’ennesima potenza. Ho pensato, sentiamo se ha da dire qualcos’altro, vediamo se mi porta a casa sua così curioso un po’ in giro, sai, io non ho mai avuto una casa, non sono organizzato come te, e… Wow, mi hai portato a casa tua veramente. Devo piacerti proprio tanto. Beh, qualche idea su quanto ti piaccio me la sono fatta questa notte,” Will posò la punta del coltello su un capezzolo, la tenne premuta lì mentre controllava le reazioni del suo viso.

Hannibal non mutò espressione.

“È stato difficile non emettere suono mentre mi scopavi sul tavolo,” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio. “Dovrei provare a vedere se sei capace anche tu di stare zitto. Preferisci che ti scopi,” Will gli leccò le labbra, “O che ti apra da parte a parte?” lo accarezzò con la punta del coltello fino a raggiungere il ventre.

“Sono una tua vittima e mi stai chiedendo in che modo preferisco morire?” domandò Hannibal, trovando voce nonostante sentisse il cuore pronto a scoppiargli in gola.

“Oh, non sei una mia vittima, se lo fossi saresti morto prima ancora di infilarmi la lingua in bocca. Non uso farmi scopare dalle mie vittime.”

“E da chi ti fai scopare?”

“Da psicopatici assassini cannibali, a quanto sembra,” rispose Will.

Hannibal deglutì, “Hai mangiato. Ieri hai mangiato insieme a me, anche se sapevi cosa ti stavo offrendo.”

La baldanza di Will si trasformò in totale serietà; gli occhi del ragazzo avvamparono, a stento controllò l’affanno nel respiro. “Voglio essere come te. Voglio fare quello che fai tu. Insegnami.”

Il cuore di Hannibal lo assordò, pompando sangue ad una velocità tale da fargli ronzare le orecchie. Sorrise al pensiero che forse toccava a lui non sentire più nulla da ora in poi.

“Un patto di sangue, dunque?” chiese Hannibal indifferente, come se il ragazzo non gli avesse appena fatto esplodere il cervello. “Un segreto tra noi?”

Will tagliò la prima delle corde che lo legavano al letto. Il braccio di Hannibal cadde libero sul cuscino.

“Pensavo che potremmo unire l’utile al dilettevole. L’utile sarebbe vivere qui e osservare quello che fai,” suggerì Will.

“E il dilettevole?” domandò Hannibal.

“Hai davvero bisogno di chiedere? Perché mi sembra di essere stato molto convincente senza dire nemmeno una parola, questa notte.”

Il giovane non lo temeva, lo stava liberando senza sapere quale sarebbe stata la reazione dell’uomo che nel seminterrato conservava cadaveri che consumava ad ogni pasto. Lo stava liberando perché era assolutamente sicuro che qualunque cosa Hannibal avesse fatto, lui sarebbe riuscito a contrastarlo.

Ingenuità.

Oppure consapevolezza. Di quanto Hannibal lo desiderasse lì vivo al suo fianco.

O forse era l’incoscienza della gioventù, la stessa che aveva anche Hannibal a vent’anni, la stessa che l’aveva portato fino a lì, senza un graffio, senza una condanna, vivo e vegeto e pronto ad uccidere.

Will liberò anche l’altra mano e Hannibal si tirò su a sedere, abbracciando Will che ancora teneva il coltello puntato alla sua giugulare.

“Tu sei davvero un astuto ragazzo, Will,” mormorò Hannibal. “Sono curioso di vedere cosa sai fare.”

Will sollevò un sopracciglio, la stessa espressione curiosa della sera prima, ma animata da una meravigliosa luce sinistra ora, “Hai mai sentito parlare di Jack Crawford? È a capo dell’unità delle scienze comportamentali dell’FBI, a Quantico. Mi ha buttato fuori dall’Accademia perché dice che sono instabile.”

“Davvero maleducato.”


End file.
